Cliché
by Daniyal Sheva
Summary: Draco masuk dengan ling-lung, bukan karena bau minuman yang sangat menyengat, tetapi karena wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya.


**Cliché**

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling

Lelaki ini merapatkan jubahnya, sesekali menggosok kedua buku tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin. Ia berjalan terus tanpa menengok lagi, meninggalkan jejak langkahnya di atas salju putih. Ia tak tahu demi apa ia merelakan diri pergi sejauh ini. Tanpa sihir, tanpa apa-apa yang kini ia tinggalkan yang dulu disebutnya sebagai kesenangan. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa sampai disini. Ia seperti menapak jejak keterasingan yang terlalu kompleks, perasaan yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasa senang dan hangat. Bahkan melebihi wiski api.

Lelaki bernama Draco Malfoy ini berhenti di depan pintu Bar yang ramai. Meskipun di sekitarnya banyak keluarga yang berlalu-lalang menyiapkan segala hal untuk perayaan Halloween. Mereka seharusnya tak perlu memperhatikannya lebih dari antusiasme mereka terhadap Halloween. Alih-alih bergabung dengan suasana Halloween, Draco lebih senang menyeruak melalui pintu lusuh yang dipenuhi orang mabuk.

Draco masuk dengan ling-lung, bukan karena bau minuman yang sangat menyengat, tetapi karena wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya. Wanita itu duduk tegap sambil mengaduk minumannya dengan sedotan, matanya yang cokelat tajam mengikuti gerak Draco yang maju mendekat. Draco menyeret kursi kayu yang tampak usang dan duduk menghadap si wanita.

"Granger," Draco memulai percakapan. Ia tak melihat seringaian sok yang dulu sering diperlihatkan si wanita. Hermione Granger tak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika menatapnya. Draco mengira bahwa mungkin ia salah orang, ia tidak seperti gadis yang ia kenal. Hermione sekarang tampak lebih tirus, rambutnya yang cokelat lebat sekarang tak tertata. Ia hanya mengikatnya ke belakang, tak tergerai dan berkilauan seperti dulu.

"Kau perlu sesuatu sampai memanggilku kemari?"

Draco pasti tersenyum jika ia tak mempunyai pengendalian diri yang bagus. Hermione masih memiliki sifat dasarnya yang Draco pikir tidak ada yang menyamainya.

"Tentu saja bukan sesuatu yang mendesak," kata Draco, yang langsung menyesalinya setelah melihat ekspresi wanita di depannya.

"Seharusnya kau mengukur tingkat keangkuhanmu," kata Hermione. "kau mungkin tidak akan sanggup, kau tahu? Karena kau tidak akan bisa mengukurnya!"

"Maafkan aku," kata Draco, ia sadar ia tidak datang untuk bertengkar dengan Hermione. "aku seharusnya sadar posisiku,"

"Sebaiknya begitu," kata Hermione.

"Begini," sambung Draco. "aku rasa kau sebaiknya ikut dengank-"

Draco memotong kalimatnya karena terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan Hermione. Hermione berdiri dengan cepat dan merapikan mantelnya, ia bergegas meninggalkan Draco dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar. Draco hampir panik dan cepat-cepat membayar minumannya dan berlari menyusul Hermione.

"Tunggu!" sergah Draco. Ia berhasil merendengi Hermione dengan cepat karena kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau marah?" tanya Draco. Ia setengah terpesona melihat wajah Hermione yang pucat memerah karena dingin. Ujung rambutnya melambai dihinggapi butiran salju.

"Kau masih belum sadar?" kata Hermione yang berjalan semakin cepat.

"Apa?" kata Draco menuntut. "apa aku keterlaluan karena menemuimu sejauh ini?"

Hermione berhenti mendadak dan menatap lelaki jangkung yang sekarang mengerem langkahnya untuk membuat mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Dengar Malfoy!" kata Hermione tak sabar. "kau dulu selalu jadi saingan terberatku di Hogwarts! Aku selalu ingin mengalahkanmu di semua mata pelajaran karena kupikir kau jenius!"

Draco masih memandang dengan bingung.

"Lalu masalah begini saja kau masih tidak mengerti?" kata Hermione.

Draco menatap wajah Hermione yang semakin merah, mungkin karena ia lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

"Kau memintaku pulang seolah-olah aku ini bukan istrimu!" kata Hermione yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "kaupikir kenapa aku pergi? Kupikir kau akan berubah, anggaplah aku ini istrimu! Bukan orang asing! Aku bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran! Jadi katakan saja kalau kau menginginkanku pulang!"

Draco masih diam. Ia menatap istrinya yang masih memandangnya dengan nanar.

"Aku tidak bisa," kata Draco.

Ada rasa sakit yang tersirat di mata Hermione ketika itu, namun Hermione hanya mengangguk dan bersiap meninggalkan Draco sebelum tangan Draco menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Draco memeluk istrinya dengan dekapan penuh rasa rindu, ia menghirup bau harum Hermione dan menikmati rasa hangat karena sentuhan yang telah lama dirindukannya. Rasanya salju yang mencair di jubah mereka hanya seperti percikan air biasa. Rasa dingin yang tadinya menusuk-nusuk perlahan pergi begitu saja.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa begitu kan?" kata Draco. "aku minta maaf karena menyakitimu. Aku memang bukan laki-laki yang pintar merayu, lidahku akan kaku jika aku berniat mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin. Aku ingin, tapi aku lebih ingin untuk mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri tahu? Bukan cara orang lain,"

Draco tidak tahu apakah kalimatnya akan benar atau tidak bagi Hermione. Tapi tangan mungil istrinya kini semakin erat mencengkram jubahnya, mempererat pelukannya dan Draco merasakan senyuman Hermione tengah mengembang di dadanya.

**~Fin~**

A/n : Moshi-moshi, salam kenal.. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Harry Potter. Cuma mau nambah koleksi drabble Dramione yang ada disini. Maaf kalo terlalu singkat.. Hope u like it...


End file.
